When a tree is pruned by having a branch cut, an exposed wound is left behind. Left untreated, the exposed wound leaves the tree vulnerable to invasion by insects and infection by diseases such as Oak Wilt. To prevent this harm to the tree, the wound must be sealed.
One method of sealing exposed tree wounds is through the use of a spray tree wound sealant. A representative product of this type is Treekote Aerosol Wound Dressing which is provided in a 12 ounce push-button spray can.
While simple and efficient to use, the utility of wound dressings of this sort is limited by the requirement that the user must be relatively close to the tree wound in order to apply the dressing. For tall trees this involves either the use of a ladder or a lift bucket. Both of which add to the risk and expense of applying wound dressing.
Applicant's invention provides a manner of applying wound dressing to a tree wound from the safety of the ground without the time-consuming process of climbing a ladder or being lifted in a bucket. Again, it should be understood that any product housed in an aerosol spray can with a push-button activator may be mounted to the present invention to provide the extension needed.